


I’m going to die

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but I'm still in highschoo so i have about 0 idea how college works, never try it at home kids, saw it on tumblr an I just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point is, that it’s 7 am in the morning, three papers are due tomorrow and two are due today, and the boy sitting next to him is about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m going to die

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the tumblr post, and wanted to make it. Sue me.  
> (Sorry, I just wanted to be useful for the fandom.)

College was hard. No unbearable, but certainly it wasn´t heaven.

Probably it had to do with the fact that Kaneki was a complete bookworm that understood everything on the first go, and that did homework the day they assign it because he didn’t go out all that often.

Probably it had to do too with the fact that the only person who cared about his grades was Touka, and just because she “Is not going to hang out with stupid people.” Given the fact that his father left the house, his mother died and his uncle wasn’t really caring.

But that’s not the point, this isn’t a tragedy, and all in all, he was getting by, and as soon as he finished college he would work in Touka’s bookstore/coffee shop. The point is, that it’s 7 am in the morning, three papers are due tomorrow and two are due today, and the boy sitting next to him is about to die.

-Are you ok?- Kaneki is no sure of all the names of his classmates, but he can barely remember this person as Hideyoshi, the one that pranked half of the school and somehow got away with it.

-No.-He answers, bluntly and he slammed his head against the table with a really loud “tud” that he was sure it must hurt like hell. That doesn't sound good.-You did the paper?

-Which one?-Kaneki asks a little confused.

-Today’s…What do you mean which one?

-You do know there is a paper due tomorrow too, right?- He asks trying not to sound mean.

-What!?

-An actually, they are three…

There is another loud “tud” and Kaneki is seriously becoming worried over the bruise that is forming on the guy’s head.

-You know what?- The guy (Hideyoshi might be) says and takes Kaneki’s black coffee. Before Kaneki can protest, Hideyoshi starts searching in his bag, and pulls out a Monster, and his laptop, and with a really serious face he says.-I’m going to die.

He pours the Monster in the coffee, and drinks it in one gulp.

-Wait ! That mustn’t be-

-If this doesn’t work, you can have my headphones.-The guy interrupts and starts typing, before Kaneki can continue.

* * *

-He did what?!

-He poured a Monster in my coffee and drank it…

-Tell me he didn’t actually die. I don’t want to testify your innocence in court…-Touka says cleaning the cups.

-He didn’t. –Kaneki sighs.-And he actually finished the paper.

-Talk about weird.- She turns around and  starts preparing coffee.

Touka’s coffee shop is his favourite, it had a nice aroma and she is kind, even if incredibly scary sometimes. When there are few costumers, he can even sit down and have a nice chat with her with a cup of coffee.

Someone opens the door, making the bells on top of it ring.

-Can I have a coffee please? –Someone asks, and Kaneki recognizes it.-Black and with sugar. It’s gonna be a long night…

-Ah, Hideyoshi…-Kaneki says, and the other one turns around.

-Hey! You are the guy from this morning! Sorry, about the coffee, but you saved my ass with it.

-It wasn’t much really…

\- Are you kidding? If it weren’t for you I would have fallen asleep mid class, and not knowing there was a paper for tomorrow. It was such a fortune you drink it black, though. Most of people hate it that way.

-It calms me down.-Kaneki says a little shy. –But you were the one that drank it with Monster…

-I never thought it could be possible either. –He laughs.- Desperate times ask for desperate measures.

-You are going to do it again?-Kaneki asks, as he sees Touka preparing the coffee.-I don’t think that’s really good for your health…

-Neither is failing.-Hideyoshi says, but he grins.-Don’t mind, I won’t do it again, if it really worries you.

-Sorry…-Kaneki blushes.

-Don’t be.-Hideyoshi ruffles Kaneki’s hair with a grin and with a look that could melt Ice.-I’m running late now…But I’ll pay you back the coffee and the scare when I’m finished with the paper.

-Hey Kaneki! If you are going to flirt, do it outside! You are making me sick!-Touka screams. Hideyoshi laughs, and Kaneki blushes.

-By the way, -Hideyoshi says in the door, ready to run.-Call me Hide!

Kaneki is left blushing and grinning like an idiot, before Touka forces him to continue doing his work, or leave.

“I did it!” Hide wanted to scream. Finally he got the cute, Kaneki Ken that sits beside him, to notice him, and even better.

He could die happily now.

“But that would make him worried…” He thought for himself and grinned.

Damn. He still needed to finish the paper.


End file.
